L'espoir du futur
by GruviaCrazy
Summary: Elles portaient des couleurs différentes : Rouge de royauté, de violence pour l'une. Blanc de pureté et d'espoir pour la seconde. Bleu de tristesse et de froideur pour la troisième. Brun de force et de courage pour celle d'après. Orange de joie et de lumière pour une autre. Rose pâle d'amour et de fraicheur pour la dernière. Et surtout, la couleur de la liberté, pour toutes.


**Coucou tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction posté ici ! Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas ! Et je voudrais remercier la grande Baella pour m'avoir prêter Yuna !  
**

* * *

_**Préface**_

**Dans la pénombre de la nuit,** un homme marchait, enveloppé d'une cape aussi noire que les ténèbres. Une capuche cachait son visage, et seul son étrange collier se percevait dans l'obscurité.

Tout en espérant être discret, il s'avança vers une ruelle sombre et malfaisante. Il ignora les hommes violents, les femmes provocantes, les enfants suppliants et les vieillards mourants, sans aucune once de pitié à leurs égards. Il n'était pas venu ici pour s'attacher à ses misérables vermines, qui auraient mieux fait de crépir en enfer, que de pourrir la terre. Il arriva enfin à destination.

Il vérifia de nouveau, soupçonneux, si autour de lui un ennemi ou un petit curieux aurait décidé de le suivre. Il souffla en ne percevant personne. S'il aurait du affronter un Dragon dont la vue, l'odorat et l'ouïe étaient bien plus développés qu'un simple être humain – bien qu'il n'en soit pas un non plus-, il aurait été bien embêté. Ils vivaient de ce coté de la ville, il n'en savait pas plus. Peu d'être humain, ou autre qui ne soit dragon, ne pouvait se vanter d'être rentré dans leurs repères. Encore plus difficile de savoir celui des Pères Dragons, disparus depuis des années. Ils étaient surpuissants. Il devait cependant se méfier surtout des Huit Princes Dragons, appelé communément Les Princes Dragons, encore plus redoutables. D'une lignée pour presque tous purs, ils étaient dans leur hiérarchie juste en dessous des Pères Dragons. Ils étaient d'une force sans égal.

Il sortit de ses pensées peu joyeuses. Il ouvrit le portail de fer qui menait jusqu'à leur QG provisoire. Habituellement, ils se retrouvaient dans des lieux bien plus confortables. Des manoirs par exemple. Ici, ils pouvaient se faire arrêter à tout moment. Cet endroit était trop peu discret pour eux. Qui plus est, il avait entendu la rumeur qu'aujourd'hui – et cela l'effrayait, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais- que Sting Eucliffe et Rogue Cheney s'occupaient du tour de garde. Prince Dragon de la Lumière et de l'Ombre respectivement. Le premier était d'une brutalité et d'une rapidité plus que remarquable – surtout si l'on s'en prenait à sa sœur- . Le second était d'un calme et d'une audition plus performante que les autres. Les Twins Dragons étaient vraiment à éviter, s'il tenait à la vie.

Un majordome ouvrit la porte avant lui. Le majordome était toujours le même, malgré les années. Etrange.

Malgré la petite et pitoyable bicoque dans laquelle il devait rentrer, il remarqua que tout était en ordre. Parfait! Leurs douze sièges, plus celui du Maître, ornés de tourmaline noire, et décorés pour chacun d'entre eux d'une pierre centrale. Elles étaient de la couleur de leur élément. Plus la gemme s'éclairait, plus leurs magies étaient puissantes. Celle de son habituel voisin de droite était grise. Il contrôlait donc la glace. A une différence qu'elle était aussi légèrement teintée de violet, couleur des démons. Que signifiait cela?

Il sourit, avant de remarquer que tout le monde l'attendait. Oups.

Il s'assit à sa place, ignorant aisément les regards inquisiteurs qu'on lui lançait. Ce moment austère fut interrompu par l'arrivée exubérante de leur Maitre. Il claqua des mains, virevolta légèrement, fit un pas de danse avant de s'assoir. Tous dirigèrent leur attention vers lui.

Malgré sa cape et son masque, il lui devinait un visage et un corps jeune et fin.

Minuit sonna, et tous ôtèrent leurs robes. Ne leurs restaient que leurs masques.

Tous se posèrent. Il se retrouva, comme toujours, à la gauche de la femme-démon, dont il ignorait le nom, comme pour le reste de ses collègues, même sa coéquipière de mission. Elle était nouvelle, arrivée que depuis neuf mois dans leurs rangs, mais bien efficace.

Leur Maître se leva une nouvelle fois, hypnotisant de son charme ses hommes, et débuta, taquin:

"Mes chers, si nous vous avons appelé en ce jour, ceci est pour une excellente raison. Nous avons enfin retrouvé Face! Certes, après de terribles épreuves. Mais le principal est le résultat, non?

Son sourire se fit plus malicieux.

-Le problème, se désola-t'il comme un enfant capricieux. Notre problème, tout petit petit problème – il mima le "petit" du bout de ses doigts- est que pour l'activer, il nous faut une clé. Et notre fameuse clé, a été décomposée en trois parties. Chaque partie est un être humain, bien entendu, à tuer pour déclencher Face. Ce que le Conseil est joueur – il pouffa tout seul-! Nous en avons exterminé deux d'entre elles. Et aucunes ne savent, même après _beaucoup_ de tortures – son rictus se fit encore plus grand-, ou se cache la dernière partie. Quelle chasse au trésor! Nous n'avons pas un seul indice. Et ce n'est plus amusant du tout – tout en disant cela, il fit mine de réfléchir, les yeux vers le plafond-.

Toutes les personnes de la salle écoutaient avidement ses paroles.

Il se comportait à moitié comme un enfant joueur, et à moitié comme un adulte fou et terrifiant. A rajouter sa manie à dire " nous" au lieu de "je". Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il parle ainsi maintenant? Par respect, il ne voulait pas savoir. Son passé lui appartenait. Il ne chercherait pas à savoir, malgré sa curiosité qui le tailladait.

Le fils de contenu réel, continu.

-Ce n'est pas tout. Comme vous le voyez, dit-il en désignant une chaise qu'il trouva vide de présence -, nous avons un déserteur. Il nous a quittés, à ce que nous avons compris, par _amour._

Le mot était plus prononcé que les autres. Ses yeux, comme pour les autres, se dilatèrent. Il tint ses poings fermaient, pour empêcher sa colère, sa rage, de s'écouler comme coule la lave brulante d'un volcan. Quand on avait l'honneur de faire partie de cette organisation, on ne la quittait jamais. _Jamais._

-Par amour, s'exclama-t'il. Par amour – son rire s'amplifia dans toute la pièce. Il en eut des frissons de peur-! Par amour, répéta-t'il. Par amour...Quel mot risible et avec si peu de sens!

Il continua ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes, avant de reprendre soudainement son sérieux.

-Membre 9, tu rejoindras le Groupe 2.

Par sécurité, il n'énonçait jamais les véritables identités, en cas de traîtrise, comme celle qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-Groupe 2, vous irez à la recherche du membre 10. S'il refuse de coopérer, prenez-vous en à ses proches. Mais que ce soit clair, nous le voulons vivant.

Le Membre 9 leva à peine ses yeux ensommeillés vers lui. Il plissa le nez, dégouté. Quelle insolence! Il passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir. Une rumeur racontait, que quand cet homme s'échappait des bras de Morphée, sa puissance était telle que personne ne pouvait survivre. Seul Natsu Dragneer, un des Princes Dragons, avait réussi à le vaincre, pendant la Guerre Eclipse, quelques années plus tôt.

Sa voix se fit plus froide:

-Groupe 1, allez espionner le Conseil. Suivez les instructions que nous vous avons données plus tôt. Groupe 3 et 6, surveillez Face.

Il se retint de grogner devant le regard perçant de sa collègue de missions. Ce genre de boulot ne l'intéressait pas. Il préférait l'action! Il ne dit rien, préférant se taire devant sa surpuissante camarade. Valait mieux ne pas se frotter à elle! Elle détourna les yeux, tournant ses pupilles émeraude vers le maître.

-Groupe 3, reprit-il, regroupé les armées.

Il se tut. Il s'arrêta, et s'assit sur son macabre trône, composé des crânes de ses victimes. La tête posé négligemment sur sa paume gauche, il souffla impudemment. Il murmura; pour finir:

-Bien, braves toutous...c'est bien...Nous allons nous amuser, c'est certain! Que le jeu commence...

L'ambiance de la pièce ne lui parut jamais plus pesante qu'en ce moment-là.


End file.
